


Castiel’s Bees

by destielstark



Series: Besties’ Collection<3 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beekeeping, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielstark/pseuds/destielstark
Summary: hey honey bee dee ilysm <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture)
Series: Besties’ Collection<3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052831
Kudos: 2





	Castiel’s Bees

“Uh huh.” Dean was cooking dinner with his phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear.  
“Yeah, okay, yeah that’s so cool.” Ever since he, Sam, and Jack squared away the apocalypse, Dean had adopted a more domestic way of life. He spent most of his time cooking for everyone and doing random jobs around the bunker, but he was planning to submit his application to become a firefighter the following week. Sam, however, still drove to the furthest corners of the country to hunt monsters, but with Eileen instead of Dean.  
“Yeah, Charlie.” There was a pause.  
“Yeah, I’ll tell him.” Dean pulled the dish towel off his shoulder and dropped it on the counter.  
“Mhm, okay. Yup, love ya too.” Dean grabbed the phone and held it properly.  
“All right, bye.” Dean set the phone down and turned back around to grab the three plates of spaghetti and meatballs he’d prepared. He took them to the table then moved around it to lean into the hallway, “Cas! Jack! Come get your food!”  
There was a rustling from the library, where the two were watching Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, before they came hurrying to the kitchen.  
Dean already had his own plate in hand and was walking to the library to watch with them. It was still playing when he got there, right at the part where Ferris picks up Sloane from their high school in Cameron’s stepdad’s Ferrari. Just as Dean was seating himself, Cas and Jack shuffled in with their spaghetti.  
“This is delicious.” Jack said around a bite of meatball, he plopped himself down in the chair right next to Dean’s. Cas sat down across the table, then they ate their meal and watched the rest of the movie together.

A little later, after they’d finished eating and the credits were rolling, Cas said, “I think it’s time to go to bed.” he looked pointedly at Jack dozing off in his chair. Dean nodded and got up to grab everyone’s dishes.  
A minute later Castiel entered the kitchen with an additional three glasses and set them by the sink, “These are from Jack’s room.”  
“Thanks.” Dean went to rinse the cups. “Hey, Cas, you know Charlie’s girlfriend? Stevie?”  
“Yes?” Castiel froze. “Is something wrong? Did she disappear again?”  
Dean smiled softly at Castiel, “No, she started a bee farm. Charlie told me today. She said we could go check it out.”  
“Oh, really?” Cas perked up. He loved bees, he’d even talked recently about starting his own bee farm, so going to see what it was like first didn’t sound like a bad idea to him.  
“Yeah, if you want to, I can ask when we should stop by.” Dean said.  
“Okay,” Castiel nodded. “I'd love to see Stevie’s bees.”  
So, when he was done cleaning up Dean texted Charlie and told her they wanted to take her up on the bee offer, then he went to bed.

The next morning a text from Charlie was waiting, all it said was ‘come today’. Dean left his room only to find Jack in the kitchen eating a bowl of Fruity Loopies.  
Dean huffed a laugh, “Hey, kid.”  
“Me and Cas are gonna check out Stevie’s bee farm today, wanna come?” he offered.  
“No, thank you. I want to watch all three Back to the Future movies today.” Jack answered.  
“All righty then, have fun.” Dean grabbed a breakfast bar and walked out.

Dean busied himself feeding Miracle and taking him outside, and when he got back Cas had appeared on the big corner chair in the library.  
“You look... awake.” Dean was sarcastic but wholly lighthearted.  
All that came in return was a grunt from Castiel.  
“Charlie said we could check out the bee farm today.”  
Castiel’s head shot up, “Really?”  
Dean smiled, “Yeah, so whenever you’re ready let me know.”

Castiel was ready to go at eleven o’clock, so they said their good byes to Jack, who was finishing the first Back to the Future, and they left.  
In the car, Cas couldn’t contain his excitement, “Do you think the farm is big? Do you think there are a lot of bees, Dean?”  
They turned a corner, they were in town now weaving the streets to get to Charlie and Stevie’s apartment.  
“I dunno.” Dean came to a halt in front of one apartment building, “I guess we’ll find out.”  
He stepped out of the car and Castiel followed him up the walkway. Dean rang the bell for Charlie’s apartment and they got a response immediately.  
“Who goes there?” she asked even though Dean had texted her prior to their arrival.  
Dean rolled his eyes and held down the button again, “You know who, open up.”  
There was a buzz and a click and Castiel was able to open the door, they turned left and climbed the stairs.  
Charlie was waiting at the door, “State your names.”  
Dean glared at her but Cas stood still, confused for a moment before he said, “Castiel.”  
Charlie laughed, “Oh, Cas, baby, I was just messing with you guys.” she pulled them each in for a literal breath-stopping hug.  
“Come on in! Stevie won’t be home for a few, but the bees are out on the balcony.” Charlie swept her hands out wide.  
Cas and Dean stepped through the door and Castiel immediately started asking questions.  
“How long have you been keeping the bees?”  
“We’ve had them for about 2 months now.” Charlie answered.  
“Are they difficult?”  
Charlie smiled at Cas, “I’d say no, but I think Stevie is the better person to talk to about this.”  
She walked into the kitchen, the apartment had an open floor plan so they could all still see each other.  
“You guys want something to drink?” Charlie ducked into the fridge. “We have fruit punch.” she turned back around to waggle her eyebrows at them.  
Cas stayed silent, looking out at the bees on the balcony, so Dean answered, “Sure, Charles, we’d love some punch.”  
Dean held Castiel’s elbow to guide him towards the counter where Charlie poured three glasses.  
“How about some food?” Charlie moved to the other side of the kitchen, where the cabinet was, and started pulling out arbitrary food items.  
“Ah, here we go,” she held up a small bag, grinning.  
Dean wrinkled his nose, “Sunflower seeds?”  
Charlie nodded with enthusiasm then poured some into a bowl.  
They snacked on seeds and sipped their juice, talked for a while until Stevie came in the front door.  
“Oh! Hey, Dean.” She went to hug each of them. “Hey, Cas.”  
Dean smiled, “Hi, Stevie-“  
“We came to see your bees.” Castiel interrupted, nodding as he spoke, businesslike.  
Stevie chuckled, “Okay, come on out.”  
Cas and Dean followed her out the sliding glass door, on the balcony there was a structure shaped like two square boxes on top of each other, standing on four legs which were each in their own small bowl of water.  
Stevie crossed the balcony to the hook on the wall that held her gloves.  
She came back to them, putting her gloves on, “So, are you interested in starting a bee farm or do you just like bees.”  
Cas paused a minute before answering, “Both.”  
“Well, the first thing you’re gonna need is a brood box and bees. You start with one and expand as your hive grows. Also, try to have it facing south.” Stevie began.  
Castiel was taking notes on his phone and Dean stood to the side, hands in his pockets.  
“Feed them with sugar water.” Stevie took out a frame of bees and let some crawl over her hand.  
“What are the bowls of water for?” Castiel asked.  
“Those are to protect the bees from ants. Bees are very susceptible to pests, so you have to be careful of that.” Stevie put the frame back and shook her hand so that the bees fell in. “Varroa mites are the worst and most common problem with bees, what I do is dust a cup of powdered sugar over the top of each box to knock the mites down, and I coat the bottom board with cooking spray so they can’t escape. Your best best for pest control is just going to be close monitoring.”  
Castiel nodded, “What about honey?”  
Stevie smiled, “Honey is harvested in the late spring to early summer, but after you start your farm it could take a while for them to start producing honey.”  
“Where did you get the bees?” Dean spoke up.  
“I ordered them from a beekeepers’ guild. That is the most roundabout way to raise bees, though. You can also get a young hive with a newly laying queen from a beekeeper, but, if you do that, make sure you know who you’re buying from.” Stevie gave them both a stern look.  
“That’s about the gist of it.” she said.  
Castiel walked up to look at the bees, they were climbing on top of each other and there was a thin comb beginning to form in there. From a distance the hive looked like an optical illusion of sorts, but up close you could see how much life was inside it.  
Cas looked up, “Thank you so much, Stevie.”  
“Yeah, we really appreciate it.” Dean said.  
“It’s no problem.” Stevie smiled at the couple. “Let me know if you decide to start one of your own, I’d like the grand tour.” she hung her gloves back up.  
Stevie ushered Castiel and Dean back inside where Charlie was now watching TV.  
“Did ya get stung?” Charlie joked.  
Stevie rolled her eyes, “Is there anything else you guys needed to know?”  
“No, you answered all of my questions. Thank you, again.” Castiel said.  
“And again, you are very welcome. Would you like to stay for dinner?” she proposed. “We just got a mini grill and I was thinking about making burgers.”  
Dean replied, “I hate to pass up home cooked burgers but we got the kid waiting back home, so we should probably hit the road.”  
Stevie smiled wide and gave them each another hug, Charlie came around to do the same.  
“You should come over more often.” Charlie looked pointedly at Dean, “We can play D&D.”  
Dean scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, okay. Definitely.” he looked at Cas, “You ready to go?”  
“Yes.” Castiel replied. “Thank you again Charlie, Stevie.” he nodded and grabbed Dean’s hand to lead him out the door.

In the car on the way home, just a few minutes into the ride, Cas turned towards Dean, “I want to start a bee farm.”  
Dean smiled at Castiel. He was serious about his bees, it was something so important to him and Dean couldn’t help but love him even more for it.  
“Okay, then let’s start a bee farm.”

**Author's Note:**

> fruity loopies in honor of me, dee and jordyn


End file.
